Sala de Espera
by Aditi Shai
Summary: A sala de espera de um consultório reserva surpresas... Mas nada que não possa acontecer a qualquer um! HyogaxShun yaoi


Hello a todos!!

Só uma historinha curta escrita em uma tarde chuvosa. Eu adoro escrever sobre esses fatos do cotidiano!

Espero que se divirtam!

Eu estou com uma fic em progresso, mas resolvi repensar aquela história... Aliás, agradeço a quem comentou lá! Obrigada! É um grande estímulo!

Ah, a música citada no texto se chama"Cama e mesa", do Roberto Carlos. Se você não conhece, sugiro que ouça!!

Saint Seiya não me pertence! Chega a ser óbvio, mas...

* * *

Eram três da tarde quando eu cheguei ao lugar com Shun. Já tínhamos passado duas vezes por ali, mas ele nunca conseguia ler o número.

- 263... 265... 269... Ué, cadê o 267? Ah, Hyoga, passamos de novo!

- Shun, veja se presta atenção nisso! Eu não posso dirigir e procurar o número das casas ao mesmo tempo. – Eu já estava um pouco irritado porque pelo que eu pude notar, não haveria lugar para estacionar. Também, o consultório ficava ao lado de uma faculdade e em frente a um hospital!

- Não precisa falar desse jeito... – Ele ficou meio chateado abraçando as muletas de estilo canadense que repousavam entre suas pernas. Fiquei com um certo peso na consciência. Afinal, ele estava em situação bem pior que minha, com o tornozelo quebrado, e eu irritado por causa de uma vaga de carro!

- Desculpe, meu amor... É que esse lugar é meio muvucado. Estava pensando em onde vou deixar o carro.

- Hum, tudo bem... – Ele disse reconferindo as fachadas. Era a minha terceira volta no quarteirão. Era agora ou nunca!! – Olha, Hyoga, é aquela casa amarela ali! Pára ali! – Não tinha lugar pra estacionar, óbvio. Parei no meio da rua mesmo só poder tirar o Shun do carro. Estava quase na hora da consulta! Logicamente, isso me rendeu alguns xingamentos por parte de motoristas insensíveis!

- Eu vou te deixar aqui pra você não fazer muito esforço, tá bom? – Sabe-se lá onde eu ia conseguir uma vaga! E fazer o pobre do Shun andar pra lá e pra cá de muletas não estava nos meus planos. Ele apenas concordou esperando que eu desse a volta no carro para ajudá-lo a sair. Logo que abri a porta, Shun colocou as muletas pra fora e o levantei pelo braço.

- Quer que eu te leve no colo? – Eu sempre gostei de carregá-lo do colo!

- Hyoga, eu posso andar... Quer dizer, um pouco, né? Não se preocupe... – Ele olhava pros próprios pés colocando as muletas nos lugares certos naquela rua meio acidentada. Eu tinha feito uma trança nos seus cabelos pra que não ficassem o tempo todo caindo na cara dele. Fui andando ao seu lado apenas para segurá-lo caso ele se desequilibrasse; Shun não estava muito adaptado a esse novo "meio de transporte", sabe...

- Ei, você não pode deixar o carro aí, não, cara! – Imagine aquelas pessoas que você amaldiçoa por ter nascido.

- E você não está vendo que eu estou ajudando uma pessoa aqui? – Idiota.

- É, mas não vai poder deixar o carro aí, não!

- E quem disse que eu vou deixar? – Resolvi não dar mais ouvidos ao tal sujeito tocando a campainha da clínica.

- Estou odiando essa história de muleta. – Shun suspirou se apoiando em mim.

- Logo você se livra disso, amor... – Eu disse ouvindo a porta fazer aquele barulho de portão eletrônico. Shun me deu um beijo na bochecha se reapoiando nas muletas. Assim que o vi entrar no lugar, voltei logo pro carro a fim de abandoná-lo de uma vez. Lancei um olhar de "die, bastard" pro cara que tinha implicado comigo voltando a dar voltas no quarteirão.

- Dez minutos e nada? O Shun já deve estar na consulta... – Na minha milésima volta, vislumbrei um flanelinha me fazendo sinal pra uma vaga que desafiava a física! Como ia caber naquele local microscópico? Dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar no espaço!

- E aí, chefia? Vaguinha boa, hein. 5 pratas só. – Ele me disse enquanto os dentes mais sujos que eu já vira mascavam um chiclete.

- 5?? Mas a rua é pública, colega! – Falei revoltado vendo o olhar de desgosto do cara.

- Reclama com a prefeitura! Vai querer a vaga ou não, parceiro? – E eu contava até mil me segurando pra não acabar com a raça dele ali mesmo. Pensei em Shun e no quanto ele detestaria saber que eu tinha arrumado um barraco com um flanelinha! Shun odiava que eu arrumasse barraco na rua... Mas veja se eu posso? Esses idiotas espalhados por aí! Ficam folgados desse jeito porque ainda não levaram o "castigo" apropriado. Ainda pensando no meu amado, sozinho na clínica, olhei pro cara, olhei pra vaga e apenas concordei bufando. Daria um ultra trabalho entrar ali sem direção hidráulica!

- Isso, agora vira tudo, vira tudo! – Eu sei dirigir, cacete!

- Desfaz! Desfaz! – Ter carro, às vezes, não é vantagem alguma! Depois de alguns minutos, consegui. Saí, meio emburrado pegando minha carteira no bolso da minha calça. Enfiei o dinheiro na mão sujeito e segui rua acima.

Toquei a campainha ouvindo depois de alguns segundos o mesmo barulho de um tempo atrás. Havia duas fileiras de cadeiras com o balcão ao fundo. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver meu amor sentado ali batendo uma muleta da outra, tentando passar o tempo. Percebi que havia muita gente esperando. Shun levantou o rosto me lançando um sorriso batendo na cadeira ao lado, me chamando pra sentar.

- Ainda não foi chamado por que, Shun? – Perguntei arrumando alguns fios de cabelo dele atrás de sua orelha. O cabelo do Shun é fininho, solta muito fácil de qualquer "penteado".

- É que eu esqueci uma coisa... – Ele olhava virou pro lado meio sem graça.

- Esqueceu? – Virei seu rosto acariciando sua bochecha.

- A carteirinha do plano de saúde... está na sua carteira. – Assim que ele me disse isso, levantei minha bunda pra pegar a carteira, procurando naquele pequeno caos que se instaurava ali.

- Amor, você precisa dar uma limpeza na sua carteira. O que é isso aqui? – Pegando um dos muitos papéis que se acumulavam no objeto.

- Multa de carro?? – Shun quase gritou no consultório atraindo a atenção de todos por uns segundos. - Você levou uma multa e não me disse nada, Hyoga? – Falou baixinho perto do meu rosto.

- Ah, não foi nada, Shun. Eu já paguei. Ah, aqui sua carteirinha. – Ele fez menção a se levantar e eu o impedi indo pro balcão. Aquilo estava um pouco desorganizado: duas atendentes levavam arquivos de um lado pro outro fazendo a maior bagunça com os documentos dos pacientes.

- Moça, por favor.

- Só um minuto, senhor. Um minuto. – Depois de deixar umas pastas em um canto, ela me atendeu.

- O senhor é o acompanhante do senhor Amamyia, é isso? Carteirinha, por favor. O doutor está atrasado uns quarenta minutos, ok? – Ela soltava as informações em alta velocidade impedindo que eu fizesse qualquer objeção. Arrancou a carteirinha da minha mão levando-a para a máquina de cartões. Mirei Shun sentado na cadeira. Ele estava com a cabeça inclinada nas muletas e me lançou um sorriso.

- Pode assinar por ele. Não tem problema. – Tá, tudo bem. – E é só aguardar.

Voltei pro lado de Shun que estava sentado de frente pra uma moça que tentava em vão, controlar seus filhos.

- O doutor está atrasado. – Falei pra ele guardando o documento.

- Hum... melhor. Sorte dentro do azar. Achei que ia perder a consulta por causa da carteirinha. – Ele se encostou no meu ombro fechando os olhos.

- Arthur, pare de fazer bagunça! Não pode fazer barulho no médico! – A mulher tentava segurar o garoto que teimava em ficar cutucando sua irmã com um galho seco de árvore.

- Mãe, ele me bateu!! – A garotinha chorava alto enquanto o garoto, enviado do inferno, continuava a cutucá-la sem qualquer tipo de remorso.

- Você sente até vontade de ter filhos, não é, amor? – Shun falou ao meu ouvido, com um tom meio irônico.

- Ainda bem que estamos livres dessa possibilidade! – Eu disse passando meu braço ao seu redor sentindo-o se aprumar em seguida.

- Poderíamos adotar, Hyoga! O que acha? Eu adoro crianças...

- Shun, não começa com as suas doideiras, hein. – Comecei a revirar uma pilha de revistas que estava ao meu lado.

- Ah, Hyoga, não seja tão ranzinza. Eu aposto que você seria um ótimo pai! – Ele arrumava a gola da minha camisa enquanto eu olhava desinteressado para algumas revistas em minha mão. Eu não estava querendo iniciar aquele tipo de conversa em um consultório!

- Eu não teria tanta certeza, Shun... – Acabei colocando as revistas no colo ainda ouvindo a sinfonia de gritos do "Iluminado" ali na frente.

- E por que não? Você é tão amoroso, carinhoso... Só precisa ser um pouco mais paciente com as coisas. – Ele pegou uma das revistas dando uma olhada na capa.

- Sou paciente! – Eu o olhava folhear a revista.

- A gente logo vê. – Falando isso, colocou uma das mãos na minha coxa delicadamente fazendo com que eu parasse de sacudir a perna. Aquele jeito de sacudir, sabe? Quando se está... impaciente.

- Eu quero ver a sua reação quando esse garoto bater com esse galho na sua perna. Não vai demorar muito pra isso acontecer. – Ele me olhou sorrindo abandonando a leitura.

- Não roga praga! Poxa, será que ninguém é chamado nesse lugar? – Constatei vendo que a sala continuava cheia.

- Hum... daqui a pouco, chamam, amor. Olha! "100 maneiras de enlouquecer um homem na cama. Grátis baralho erótico". Deixa eu ver aqui... – E ele começou a procurar a tal matéria dentro da revista.

- Shun, que taradice é essa? Além disso, essas dicas são pra mulheres. – Arranquei a revista das mãos dele antes que pudesse ler alguma coisa.

- Não é taradice! E com algumas adaptações, dá muito bem pra colocar em prática essas dicas... Aposto que você adorou a idéia, não é, meu gatinho... – Ele disse bem baixinho no meu ouvido quase lambendo minha orelha. Devo ter ficado mais vermelho que um pimentão. E eu odeio esse apelido!

- Shun, "gatinho"?? Não gosto quando me chama assim.

- Por que não? Você é um gatinho.

- Shun, pára com isso...

- Gatinho, gatinho, gatinho, gatinho... – Eu acabei rindo com a provocação.

- Pára de me atiçar...

- E quem disse que eu estou atiçando? Você mesmo disse que esse apelido não te excita. – E ele tentava pegar a revista da minha mão.

- Isso não é assunto pra consultório, Shun. E ainda por cima lotado!

- Hum, tá bem... Seu sem graça. – Disse cruzando os braços numa falsa birra.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, acabo logo com essa sua cara emburrada. – Ele se virou passando a mão no meu rosto devagar.

- E eu que sou o tarado, né! – Rimos baixinho. Aliás, conversávamos baixo. Não é educado ficar gritando no meio de uma sala de espera!

- Senhor Amamiya. Sala 3, por favor. – Disse a mulher tão alto que parecia que estava querendo dar um recado em um show de rock.

- Quer que eu vá com você? – Perguntei já me levantando caso ele precisasse de ajuda. Ele disse que "sim" e fomos seguindo até a sala. Entramos naquele cubículo lotado de imagens de ossos, articulações. O médico ainda não estava lá. Ajudei o Shun a se sentar observando-o mexer em um modelo de tornozelo que jazia em cima da mesa.

- Senhor Amamiya, o senhor por aqui! – Aaaaahhhhh, eu odeio esse tipo de pergunta!! Não, ele não está aqui. Ele está na Etiópia tomando café! Shun sabia desse meu ódio e virou-se rapidamente enquanto o doutor fechava a porta pedindo pra que eu me controlasse. "Hyoga, não me faça passar vergonha!". Ele apertou a mão de Shun, em seguida a minha.

- Senhor Yukida sempre a tira colo, né. Mas tem que ser assim mesmo. A gente sempre tem que cuidar das coisas que nos são mais preciosas. – Demos um sorriso amarelo. Por que o Shun não podia arrumar outro médico?? Ele sentou-se em frente ao computador procurando um dado arquivo.

- Então, senhor Amamiya, vamos precisar tirar um raio-x pra ver a quantas anda a sua fratura. Pra isso, vamos tirar o gesso!

- Sério? Que bom! Eu já estava ficando com vontade de coçar com uma régua.

- E isso vai demorar muito? – Perguntei na lata sentindo Shun me dar um apertão de reprovação na coxa.

- Não, senhor Yukida! É aqui mesmo, na sala ao lado. Menos demorado que o tempo pra secar uma cuspida no chão! Hahahaha – Er... que nojo. Ele preenchia uma requisição sorridente.

- Aqui está. É só entregar pra moça na recepção. Daqui a pouco, nos vemos de novo! – Ele se levantou quase saltitando pra porta.

- Hyoga, você precisa aprender a ser mais paciente! Vou te inscrever numas aulas de yoga. Lá perto de casa tem uma academia. – Se levantava ora segurando em mim, ora na mesa, arrumando as muletas na sua frente.

- Isso foi um trocadilho infame?

- Hyoga, estou falando sério! – Ele foi indo na frente e seguimos para a tal "sala ao lado". Estava vazia!

- Fique aí enquanto eu vou à... recepção. – Shun sentou-se ali olhando a televisão. Naquela sala tinha televisão!! A medida que eu me aproximava da recepção, o barulho de pessoas conversando e os gritos do inconfundível "Iluminado" aumentavam. Aquilo não parecia uma clínica! A moça disse que teria apenas que esperar. Retornei encontrando meu amado vidrado na TV, vendo uma reprise do Especial do Roberto Carlos! Pior, ele estava cantando!

_- Quero ser sua canção, eu quero ser seu tom, me esfregar na sua boca, ser o seu batom... _– E se movimentava timidamente ao ritmo daquela música. Fiquei na porta vendo-o cantar. Shun sempre foi um doce de pessoa. Lá estava ele com aqueles cabelos prestes a se soltarem de tão finos, suas mãos branquinhas apoiadas nas muletas vestido com um macacão comprido. Parecia tão inocente! Quem vê até pensa, né...

- A moça disse que é só esperar um pouquinho. – Sentei-me ao seu lado sem que ele parasse a cantar.

- _Quero estar na maciez do toque dos seus dedos, e entrar na intimidade desses seus segredos..._ – Shun começou a se esgueirar por cima de mim, colocando as mãos no meu peito, desabotoando minha camisa.

- Shun, que loucura é essa!? Olha onde estamos...

- Hyoga, não seja tão careta! Eu posso ver se alguém vem vindo daqui. Vai, me dá um beijo... – A boca dele estava entreaberta e seus olhos estavam daquele jeito... Esse Shun é doido! Recobrei a consciência colocando-o de volta em seu lugar.

- Shun, não faça isso! Olha só como eu fico! – Eu sentia que reações inapropriadas começavam a despertar no meu ser. Abotoei minha camisa para depois ajeitar meu cabelo.

- Amor... acho melhor se cobrir. – Shun falou com certa malícia. Olhei pra baixo vendo o resultado das tais reações despontando.

- Shun, olha só! Que vergonha! Como você me faz isso? – Peguei a revista mais próxima acobertando meu... minhas partes baixas.

- Estava na revista! – Ele fez um olhar divertido mostrando um exemplar da maldita revista com aquelas dicas!

- Como conseguiu isso?? E não era pra enlouquecer um homem na "cama"? – Perguntei ainda tentando arrumar um jeito de esconder aquilo. Logo logo passaria, mas se Shun ficasse ali, me atiçando, ia piorar.

- Eu disse que com algumas adaptações, funcionaria! Você quis pagar pra ver... Deu no que deu! – Ele estava é se divertindo com meu "sofrimento".

- Essa é boa... E agora? Como eu fico?

- Quer que eu te ensine, gatinho? – Ele falou malicioso de novo, mas a menção do apelido me fez perder a vontade de qualquer coisa.

- Senhor Amamiya? Vamos tirar o gesso? – Apareceu um homem na entrada da sala. Dei graças aos céus! Shun estava tomado por uma onda de taradice! Será que tinha fetiche por locais públicos? Ele se levantou dizendo um "eu já volto... gatinho" sendo logo ajudado pelo sujeito ficando, eu, sozinho na sala.

Depois de alguns minutos vendo aquele show, as reações se apaziguaram e eu respirei aliviado por não ter entrado ninguém ali.

"_Não adiante nem tentar... me esquecer..._". Eu já não queria mais ouvir aquelas músicas!! Busquei entre um monte de revistas, algo que prestasse. Logo em cima, aquela. Abri criteriosamente, olhando pra ver se não havia ninguém ali.

"Como enlouquecer o tigrão na cama.". Shun estava mesmo lendo isso? "Enfeite seu ninho de amor com pétalas de rosas, leite de rosas, velas com cheiro de rosa". Isso é meio... broxante. Será que alguma mulher faz isso? Será que o Shun planeja fazer isso?? Sinto medo só de pensar. "Lambuze seu amado de chocolate para depois limpá-lo com a língua ou com alguma fruta de sua preferência. Nossa sugestão? Bananas, é claro!". Quem em sã consciência faria tais coisas?? "Por fim, pegue seu vibrador e...".

- Isso já foi longe demais! – Disse um pouco alto sem perceber que, enquanto eu lia compenetradamente, outras pessoas tinham entrado na sala. Joguei a revista no monte como quem não quer nada me servindo de outra.

"Eram os deuses astronautas? A pergunta por que a fenomenologia, a metafísica, a parapsicologia buscam respostas finalmente encontra uma resolução em nossas páginas." Pretensiosa essa revista. Peguei logo outra fazendo uma triste constatação: o "Iluminado" estava na sala. Impossível não ouvir seus gritos.

"Um homem de fibra, um homem que lutou, um homem de caráter: JK". Isso escrito ao lado de uma foto de João Kléber?? Quem é o responsável pelas revistas desse local? Shun, onde está você? Que demora...

- Hyoga, meu amor? Tudo bem? Você parece tão longe... – Levei um susto ao ouvir a voz melodiosa de Shun ao meu ouvido.

- Ah, eu estava pensando aqui. Desculpa. – Olhei pro seu pé, e já não vi mais o gesso.

- Está feio, né? – O pé dele estava meio esverdeado, o hematoma do machucado...

- Ah, mas isso some rápido. Tirou o raio-x?

- Já! Agora é só esperar a revelação!

- Deus, quanto tempo mais ficaremos aqui? – Passei as mãos no meu rosto concluindo que aquilo era uma tortura!

- Hum... pena que a sala está cheia agora, não é?

- Shun, não comece! Nem vem! – Ele deu um beijo na minha bochecha encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Eu não sou tão doido assim, Hyoguinha... Mas você bem que podia ter me beijado naquela hora, né. Fiquei só na vontade... Seu malvado! – Ele dizia de forma resmungona ainda deitado no meu ombro.

- Vamos ter muito tempo pra beijos em lugares melhores que uma sala de consultório passando uma reprise de Roberto Carlos. – Estranho, não ouvia mais a música... Olhei pra TV e percebi que o programa já tinha acabado e algo como "Tarde Feminina" passava em seu lugar.

- Amor, pare de sacudir a perna... Eu quero cochilar um pouquinho aqui. – Disse Shun segurando novamente a minha coxa. Cochilar?? Íamos passar nossas vidas ali??

"E no programa de hoje vamos aprender a fazer um delicioso 'brigadeiro trufado' com o chef Lou!". Nesse momento, Shun levantou sua cabeça que nem um raio.

- Hyoga, me arranja um papel e uma caneta! Rápido! Eu preciso dessa receita!

- Mas, Shun...

- Rápido!! Essa receita deve ser ótima! Sou fã do chef Lou! Meu ídolo gastronômico! Vai, Hyoga, se mexe! – Fui até a recepção pedir uma caneta emprestada, mas a moça se recusou a me dar um pedaço de papel. Que mesquinharia!

- Só consegui uma caneta.

- Abre a sua carteira e me dá um daqueles papéis.

"Atenção porque vamos passar os ingredientes. Anote aí."

- Vai, Hyoga!! – Arranquei logo a carteira do bolso colocando a primeira coisa que encontrei na mão dele.

"Você vai precisar de uma lata de leite condensado. Uma la-ta de lei-te con-den-sa-do". Esse cara acha que somos analfabetos?

"200 g de chocolate meio amargo. 200-g de Cho-co-la-te meio a-mar-go".

- Assim que sairmos daqui, vamos comprar os ingredientes, Hyoga.

- Se sairmos daqui!

- Não seja exagerado! Quantos ovos ele disse? – Olhei a receita escrita na tela.

- Duas gemas. – Respondi vendo-o escrever rapidamente em uma letra inteligível.

- Vai conseguir entender isso depois?

- Claro que vou! É minha letra! – Ele olhava da TV pro papel muito atento.

- Senhor Amamiya? Pode entrar na sala 3, por favor. – Era o mesmo homem do gesso. Eu ia me levantar para ir junto quando ele me deu uma tarefa árdua "Hyoga, não ouse perder uma única parte dessa receita!!".

O tal do chef Lou ia começar e eu, resignado, acompanhava cada um de seus passos. Eu não bom cozinheiro, nem gosto de cozinhar, mas Shun só não morava na cozinha por não ter banheiro!

"_Agora, vamos começar. Primeiro, peneiramos as gemas. Muito importante pra não deixar o doce com gosto de ovo, certo? Depois, a gente vem com o leite condensado e..."_.

"_Chef Lou, só instante! Antes de colocarmos o leite condensado na panela,eu preciso dar um recadinho pra você que procura saúde e bem-estar no mesmo lugar_".

Não. Não. Não! Esse é um bom motivo para odiar esses programas!! A pessoa fica uma tarde inteira pra conseguir ensinar uma receita de ovo frito!

Fiquei mais meia hora lá sentado e o chef ainda não tinha conseguido ligar o fogo... Nesse momento, Shun adentrou a sala em suas muletas me avisando que teria que colocar o gesso novamente. Pobre Shun! Estava com aquela carinha de choro... Desisti daquela receita porque... não ia dar pra copiar tudo mesmo!

- Shun, colocar o gesso de novo? – Estávamos na "sala do gesso".

- Pois é... Que chato! Sabe o que isso significa? – Ele me olhou meio tristinho.

- Que vai ter que continuar comendo o que eu cozinho ainda que seja o atentado à sua vida? – Ele riu segurando meu antebraço.

- Não... – E desenhava as linhas da minha mão com as pontas dos dedos.

- Que vai ter continuar tomando banho com o saco plástico?

- Também não! Hyoga, pensa direito!

- Olá, olá! – Era o médico... – Vamos recolocar o gesso, senhor Amamiya?

- Vamos, né. Fazer o quê... – Shun respondeu muito contrariado.

- Ah, não fique tão triste. É só por mais uma semaninha! Devo lembrá-lo que não pode encostar o pé no chão, viu? – Nisso, chegou o "homem do gesso".

- Doutor, estou proibido de fazer alguma outra coisa além de encostar o pé no chão?

- Não, nãozinho. Tudo liberado. – Ele estava prescrevendo alguns remédios imaginei.

- Então, posso fazer sexo, certo? – Que pergunta era aquela??

- Ora, e por que não? A fratura está mais estável. É só não pegarem tão pesado. Não vão querer fazer todas as posições do Kama Sutra em uma noite, né? – O médico respondeu sorridente e eu percebi um claro desconforto no "homem do gesso". – Não é mesmo, senhor Yukida?

- Er... bem... é claro que eu não exigiria tanto do Shun nessas condições e... – O que eu estava dizendo??

- Não se preocupe, doutor! Somos prudentes, não é, amor? – Shun, pára de me envergonhar!!

Em pouco tempo estávamos saindo da clínica onde tínhamos entrado duas horas atrás! Pedi ao Shun que ele me esperasse na porta para eu buscar o carro. Para minha sorte, estava inteiro, sem riscos e bem fácil de tirar do que antes! Que bom!

Assim que nos vimos dentro do carro, olhei pro Shun que trocava as estações do rádio.

- Shun, que perguntas foram aquelas?! E aquele ataque na sala de raio-x??

- Hyoguinha, não fique tão brabo... Eu estava só brincando um pouco com você. Não precisa levar tudo tão a sério!

- Tá, tudo bem, mas e aquela pergunta pro médico!

- Ué, o que é que tem? Eu estava querendo saber. Depois de tanto tempo, sinto falta. E aposto que você também sente! – Ficamos em silêncio por instante. Por causa da gravidade da fratura, tínhamos decidido dar um tempo nas "carícias mais ousadas". No entanto, estávamos mesmo sentindo falta um do outro.

- Olha só, eu peguei a revista!! Vamos colocar tudo isso em prática, meu amor? – Ele tirou-a de dentro de seu macacão. Era um roupa bem larguinha.

- Revista? Surrupiou a revista?! Tem algum compartimento secreto aí? – Olhei-o rapidamente sem me desconcentrar da rua.

- Eu estou doido pra chegar em casa... Porque se tem um lugar que eu amo mais que a cozinha, é a nossa cama...

- Shun, seu tarado! – Falei surpreso!

- Não finja que não gosta... – Apenas soltei uma risada sentindo Shun acariciar meus cabelos... é... eu não seria nem doido de não gostar!


End file.
